Sleepless
by ashmora
Summary: Kyoya tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya terhadap kematian, hingga akhirnya Dino kembali dan menghapus rasa takutnya.


**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic ke-2 Author di fandom KHR. Maaf kalau fic yang satu ini rada ngawur + ngelantur. Author bikinnya dengan dihantui perasaan horor terhadap jarum suntik yang bakal nembus kulit mulus(?) Author. Well, Author ga mau basa-basi lagi (sebenernya mau mikirin jarum suntik). Selamat membaca... [\^o^/]

**Summary:** Kyoya tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya terhadap kematian, hingga akhirnya Dino kembali dan menghapus rasa takutnya.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, ngaco, bahasa membosankan, typos, geje, abal, character death, dll.

**Disclaimer:** Author ga bisa gambar manusia, jadi sudah jelas kalau KHR bukan punya author... T^T

**Pairings: **D18, 6918

**SLEEPLESS**

**NORMAL POV**

Jari-jari dingin itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka. Kabur. Itulah pemandangan yang dapat ditangkap oleh pemuda yang baru saja membuka matanya itu. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berusaha melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Putih. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah warna putih yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hidungnya pun menangkap bau yang cukup asing baginya.

"Oya oya, Kyoya-kun, kau sudah sadar?" pemuda yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Susah payah dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Di sana dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut nanas melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat disangka. Pemuda berambut nanas itu melihatnya dengan pandangan bahagia bercampur lega dengan sebersit kekhawatiran yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Di mana aku?" orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Kyoya itu mencoba berbicara. Akan tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sebuah bisikan, tapi Mukuro tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Cloud Guardian yang kini terbaring lemah itu.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Aku akan memberitahu Tsunayoshi-kun kalau kau sudah sadar," Mukuro berbicara sambil mengelus rambut hitam Hibari.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini, herbivore?" Hibari mencoba berbicara sekali lagi, akan tetapi yang keluar tetap sebuah bisikan.

Mukuro tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pada Hibari dan kemudian segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu. Rasanya Hibari ingin sekali menggigit orang itu sampai mati, tapi sayang dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Setelah si rambut nanas itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Hibari kembali memejamkan matanya.

(END OF NORMAL POV)

ooOoOoo

**HIBARI'S POV**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak aku terbangun dari tidurku yang cukup panjang. Satu bulan. Kupikir cukup panjang bagi manusia. Dan kini aku sudah pulang meski aku sendiri yang bersikeras ingin dipulangkan karena aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya, aku bisa membuka mataku kembali.

Kenapa aku bisa membuka mataku kembali? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang terus tertidur? Kenapa harus dia?

Tsunayoshi sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya. Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku, juga apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu. Cerita yang membuatku terpukul. Cerita yang pada akhirnya hanya membuatku semakin sakit. Cerita yang pada akhirnya membuatku menyesal. Cerita yang pada akhirnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Cerita yang mempu meremukkan hatiku. Cerita yang pada akhirnya meruntuhkan tiang-tiang kehidupan yang telah kubangun bersama orang itu.

Sekarang di sinilah aku, di dalam kamarku, duduk diam di atas ranjangku, menundukkan kepala menatap lantai yang tak peduli padaku.

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, dalam hitungan detik dia sudah melangkah masuk ke kamarku.

"Hibari-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Sang Vongola Decimo.

"Menurutmu?" kubalas pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain.

"Hiiie...A-aku tidak tahu, ma-makanya aku bertanya."

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"B-baguslah kalau begitu."

"Herbivore, antarkan aku ke tempat itu," ucapku dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-apa kau yakin, Hibari-san?" aku tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya melempar sebuah deathglare padanya. "Hiiiie, b-baiklah, Hibari-san. Jadi, kapan kau mau pergi?"

"Sekarang."

"Se-sekarang?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak, Hibari-san. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dan bersiap-siap. Hibari-san juga siap-siap, ya."

Setelah mengucapkan semua itu, Tsunayoshi segera pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Dino aku akan menunjungimu. Aku akan mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu.

ooOoOoo

Aku hanya mengikuti Tsunayoshi yang berjalan di depanku. Dia membawaku ke sebuah makam yang ada di tengah hutan dekat markas Vongola. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat makam Dino. Aku mendekati makam itu, lalu kuusap batu nisan di mana nama Dino Cavallone terpahat dengan rapi. Kuletakkan bunga lili putih yang kubawa di atas makam orang yang paling kucintai itu.

"Dino, maafkan aku." Aku berbicara pada makam Dino sambil mengumbar senyum tipis. Sementara itu, Tsunayoshi hanya menatap punggungku dengan tatapan iba. "Herbivore, bisa tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"A-apa Hibari-san tidak apa-apa?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian aku sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan Tsunayoshi lagi.

Sekarang aku sendirian di depan makam kekasihku. Aku kembali mengusap nisannya. Di sana seolah-olah aku bisa melihat wajah Dino yang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Dino, maafkan aku. Aku telah gagal. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Ini semua adalah salahku." Aku kembali berbicara pada makam Dino yang sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Dan setelah itu aku hanya menatap nisan Dino dengan tatapanku yang kosong sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

Saat itu, ratusan skenario yang telah kujalani bersamanya, diputar kembali dalam otakku. Senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, wajahnya, terbayang lagi dalam hatiku.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak aku menatap kosong makam Dino. Tsunayoshi pun kembali ke makan Dino. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh bahuku.

"Hibari-san, hari sudah semakin dingin. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke markas. Lagi pula kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu," ujarnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Tsunayoshi. Meninggalkan tempat istirahat Dino yang terakhir.

(END OF HIBARI'S POV)

ooOoOoo

_**~Flashback mode: ON~**_

**NORMAL POV**

"_Gawat! Dino-san dikepung musuh," ujar Tsuna sambil menepis serangan dari musuh-musuh yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Kalau keadannya begini, kita tidak mungkin membantunya," sahut Gokudera sambil melempar dinamit kepada musuh yang hendak menyerangnya._

"_Tapi dia tidak mungkin melawan mereka sendirian. Keadaannya sudah cukup parah," ucap Tsuna yang masih berkutat dengan musuh-musuhnya._

"_Aku akan menyelamatkannya," sambung seseorang yang berada di belakang Tsuna._

"_Ta-tapi Hibari-san. Lukamu itu-" ucapan Tsuna terpotong saat dia menyadari bahwa Hibari sudah berlari ke tempat Dino berada._

_Hibari merasakan nafasnya yang mulai cepat dan pendek. Keringatnya mengucur dengan deras dan bercampur dengan darah segar yang keluar dari luka-lukanya. Dia menderita beberapa luka tembak dan juga goresan benda tajam. Beruntung, organ vitalnya sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh luka-luka itu._

_Akan tetapi, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Nafasnya semakin berat dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghirup udara. Hibari mencoba bertahan. Dia tetap berlari ke tempat di mana Dino dikepung oleh musuh-musuhnya. Sesekali dia mengelak dan menyerang balik musuh yang mencoba mengahalanginya._

_Mata hibari menangkap pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. Dia melihat Dino yang dalam keadaan yang tak beda dengan dirinya sedang dikepung oleh musuh. Sang Cloud Guardian mempercepat larinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Dino melawan para herbivore itu sendirian karena dia tahu bahwa Dino tidak akan menang melawan mereka jika keadaannya seperti itu._

_Beberapa musuh yang mengepung Dino mulai mengarahkan revolvernya pada Sang Don Cavallone. Sementara itu, Dino bersiap menyerang mereka dengan cambuknya. Hibari masih berusaha meraih Dino. _

"_Bang!"_

_Sebuah suara tembakkan terdengar dan sebuah peluru dengan sukses bersarang di perut Hibari. Rupanya peluru itu cukup untuk menghentikan langkah seorang Hibari Kyouya. _

_Pandangan Hibari mulai mengabur. Dia tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi. Tubuhnya segera ambruk dan setelah itu yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Sebelum dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya, dia mendengar seseorang menyerukan nama kecilnya dan Hibari pun berkata,"Maafkan aku, Dino."_

_Di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Hibari terjatuh, Dino bersiap menyerang musuh yang dikepungnya. Dino yang melihat Hibari yang sudah tak sadarkan diri menjadi sangat marah. Dia pun mulai bergerak menyerang musuh-musuhnya._

"_Bang! Bang! Bang!"_

_Terdengar beberapa tembakkan dan beberapa detik setelah tembakkan terakhir Sang Don Cavallone ambruk. Dia pun terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan ditemani darahnya yang menggenang membentuk sebuah kolam darah._

_**~Flashback mode: OFF~**_

(END OF NORMAL POV)

ooOoOoo

**HIBARI'S POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku memimpikan kejadian itu lagi. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Kubiarkan saja air mataku terus mengalir meskipun aku tahu, air mata itu tidak akan bisa mengahapuskan kesedihan dan rasa bersalahku. Aku bodoh. Ya, aku memang bodoh.

Seharusnya semua itu tidak perlu terjadi. Seharusnya Dino tidak perlu mati. Seharusnya Dino masih ada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Seharusnya saat itu aku bisa bertahan lebih lama. Seharusnya aku tidak memejamkan mataku lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa melindungi Dino.

Akan tetapi, kenyataan berbicara lain. Dino telah mati, pergi meninggalkanku dengan hatiku yang perlahan mulai hancur. Dino sudah tidak ada di sisiku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku lagi. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Aku memejamkan mataku terlalu cepat dan aku tidak mampu melindungi orang yang kucintai, Dino.

Jika saat itu aku masih membuka mataku, pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Pasti aku bisa menyelamatkan Dino. Ako memang bodoh. Aku bodoh dan lemah.

Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku, lalu aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan mulai melangkah menuju jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Salju. Aku melihat salju-salju putih yang berjatuhan menyelimuti apapun yang bisa diselimutinya.

(END OF HIBARI'S POV)

ooOoOoo

_**~Flashback mode: ON~**_

**NORMAL POV**

_Salju mulai turun, membawa selimut dingin yang mampu membekukan semuanya. Saat itu, seorang Hibari Kyoya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tercintanya, Namichuu, sambil menatap langit, seolah-olah menantang langit itu. Salju-salju mendarat di muka Hibari, akan tetapi dia tidak peduli._

_Meskipun salju itu telah menyebarkan dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya, dia tetap tidak bergeming. Dia hanya menatap langit dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya._

_Payung. Ada payung yang menutupinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Di sana dia mendapati seorang Dino Cavallone membawa payung yang menutupi pandangannya. Dino tersenyum lembut kepada Hibari._

"_Apa maumu, Haneuma?" tanya Hibari yang rupanya marah._

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyoya? Kalu kau terus berada di sini kau akan sakit."_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil," ujar Hibari sambil berjalan menjauhi Dino yang menatapnya dengan heran._

_Melihat sosok Hibari yang mulai pudar di antara salju-salju, Dino segera membuang payungnya dan mengejar Hibari._

"_Hey, Kyoya, untuk natal tahun ini, kau ingin apa?" tanya Dino dengan penuh semangat sambil mengikuti langkah Hibari yang lumayan cepat._

"_Aku tidak butuh."_

"_Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."_

"_Tidak perlu." Hibari masih berjalan dan Dino tampaknya masih belum menyerah, dia terus membuntuti pemuda berambut hitam itu._

"_Bagaimana dengan tonfa baru?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Sepatu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Baju?"_

"_Kamikurosu, Haneuma!"_

_Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menyerang Dino yang ada di belakangnya. Namun, dia kalah cepat dengan Dino. Pria berambut pirang itu telah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang hangat di tengah hari yang dingin. Tak cuma itu, Hibari merasakan bibir Dino mendarat dengan mulus di bibirnya. Dan itulah hadiah natal terindah bagi seorang Hibari Kyoya._

_**~Flashback mode: OFF~**_

(END OF NORMAL POV)

ooOoOoo

**HIBARI'S POV**

Perlahan, aku mendesah. Ternyata, salju ini hanya akan mengingatkanku pada orang itu. Orang yang tidak mungkin kutemui lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku yang bergetar, entah karena menggigil kedingingan atau karena aku terlalu sedih karena aku teringat pada orang itu.

Kupeluk diriku sendiri. Rasanya hangat. Akan tetapi, tak sehangat pelukan orang itu. Tanpa kusadari, bulir-bulir air mataku telah berjatuhan dan membasahi pipiku. Aku menghapus air mata itu, tapi air mata lain kembali berjatuhan. Aku melakukan itu berkali-kali, berharap air mata itu akan segera habis. Hingga akhirnya, aku mulai merasa lelah dan air mataku masih saja berjatuhan.

Aku pergi mendekati ranjangku yang masih rapi, lalu kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di atasnya. Aku mulai tak peduli pada air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa peduli padaku itu.

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, kenapa? Saat aku memejamkan mataku sekalipun, aku masih dapat merasakan sakitnya hatiku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah ini rasa sakit saat kita kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi? Apakah ini rasa sakit yang kita rasakan saat kita gagal melindungi orang yang disayangi? Seakan sukujur tubuhku ini dicabik-cabik dengan gigi beruang yang tengah kelaparan.

"Tok, tok, tok!"

Terdengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Beberapa detik setelah itu, kudengar langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki kamarku. Sementara itu, aku masih berbaring menutup mataku. Sebenarnya, aku ingin membuka mataku, tetai rasanya aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

"Hibari-san."

Suara Tsunayoshi menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku tetap diam dan membiarkan mataku terpejam.

"Hibari-san!" Dia memanggilku lagi.

"Hibari-san!" Kali ini, dia terdengar sedikit panik.

"Hibari-san! HIBARI-SAN!" Kali ini, dia benar-benar panik. Dia berteriak sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang.

Aku pun mulai merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan herbivore itu padaku. Aku mencoba membuka mulutku untuk berbicara dengannya. Sulit. Rasanya sulit sekali. Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutku, bahkan mulutku tidak terbuka meski hanya satu mili.

Lalu, aku mencoba membuka mataku. Rasanya sama sulitnya dengan membuka mulutku. Mataku tidak bisa dibuka. Aku memang lelah, tetapi seharusnya akau masih bisa membuka mataku. Namun kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba rasa lelah yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku terasa semakin parah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati? Tidak! Aku belum mati. Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku harus membuka mataku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku tidak ingin jika saat aku tertidur, sesuatu terjadi dan ketika aku terjaga dari tidurku, yang kutemukan adalah mayat-mayat orang yang kukenali.

'Tolong.' Di dalam hati, aku berteriak. Namun, tak ada gunanya karena tak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengarkan jeritanku itu.

ooOoOoo

Ahh, silau. Silau? Aku bisa melihat. Mataku sudah terbuka. Untuk sesaat aku merasa senang karena aku tahu bahwa aku masih hidup. Aku masih bisa bernafas.

"Kyouya-kun, kau sudah sadar?"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara itu. Lagi. Aku mendapati si kepala nanas itu berdiri di samping ranjangku sambil mengumbar senyum. Senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman saat aku baru terbangun dari koma.

"Herbivore, untuk apa kau ada di sini?" Pada awalnya, aku hanya mencoba bicara. Tak kusangka aku sudah dapat berbicara seperti biasa.

"Oya oya, Kyouya-kun, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya, aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu dengan jelas." Mukuro masih saja tersenyum, sementara aku tetap diam.

"Oya, sebentar lagi Tsunayoshi-kun akan datang."

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh si kepala nanas itu. Kurang dari satu menit, Tsuna sudah menampakkan dirinya di kamarku dengan diikuti Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Hi-hibari-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Tsunayoshi setelah mengamatiku selama beberapa detik.

"Baik," jawabku dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Hei, brengsek! Jawab pertanyaan Jyuudaime baik-baik!" Gokudera angkat bicara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi mencoba menenangkan orang yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu. "Pasti Hibari-san masih lelah."

"Oh, ya , Hibari-san," Tsunayoshi kembali menatapku,"kata dokter, Hibari-san kelelahan. Jadi, Hibari-san harus banyak istirahat. Lebih baik sekarang Hibari-san tidur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsunayoshi segera berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku, tentu saja dengan diikuti Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Kenapa si kepala nanas itu tidak mengikuti mereka?

Aku melihat Mukuro yang hanya terdiam di samping ranjangku.

"Herbivore, untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

"Kufufufu...Tentu saja untuk menjagamu, Kyouya-kun."

"Pergi atau kamikurosu."

"Kufufufu...Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya dengan keadaammu yang seperti ini."

Kata-kata Mukuro cukup membuatku panas. Seolah-olah, secara tidak langsung dia berkata kau-itu-lemah. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempatku berbaring. Mukuro pun terlihat sedikit panik.

"Baik. Baik, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu."

Kulihat Mukuro mendekatiku yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

Bukannya dia akan meninggalkanku? Tapi kenapa dia malah mendekatiku?

Tiba-tiba Mukuro sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depanku, lalu...Dia mengecup dahiku? Kemudian dia segera lenyap dari pandanganku.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Mukuro? Ahh, masa bodoh...

Aku mengela nafas panjang. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku yang masih sedikit lemas ini ke atas ranjang. Aku lelah.

Tidur. Aku teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunayoshi. Dia menyuruhku tidur.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan tidur. Terakhir kali aku tidur, aku hampir tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi. Terakhir kali aku tidur terlalu lama, aku kehilangan orang yang paling kucintai, Dino.

Aku takut. Untuk kali ini kubiarkan diriku larut dalam ketakutan yang tak berujung. Aku menempelkan lututku ke dadaku sehingga aku bisa memeluknya.

Tidur. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku benar-benar tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi? Atau bagaimana jika saat aku terbangun, Hibird, Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, semuanya sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku tidak akan tidur.

Biarkan aku selalu terjaga. Biarkan aku melihat apa pun yang terjadi. Biarkan aku terus membuka mata dan melindungi semuanya karena aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi karena kebodohanku.

ooOoOoo

Empat hari telah berlalu. Selama empat hari aku benar-benar terjaga. Selama itu pula aku hanya terbaring di atas ranjangku sambil sesekali bangkit dan melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Namun, salju itu hanya mengingatkanku pada Dino, pada kesalahanku yang telah membuat Dino tiada. Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya?

Ternyata, empat hari terjaga sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatku mengantuk dan lelah. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun aku harus tetap terjaga. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat aku tidur. Tapi, mataku benar-benar terasa berat.

Tanpa kusadari, mataku terejam dengan sendirinya. Aku melihat kegelaan. Kegelapan ada di mana-mana dan aku hanya sendirian di dalamnya. Cahaya. Aku melihat cahaya. Aku juga melihatnya. Aku melihat orang itu di antara cahaya.

Aku melihat Dino. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Diulurkannya tangnnya padaku yang masih tertegun karena melihatnya.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, ayo ikut bersamaku. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Selamanya, hanya kau dan aku, Kyoya," kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Dino yang masih mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Sementara aku hanya menatap tangnnya dengan ketakutan.

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Nafasku menjadi tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan derasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat bayangan yang seperti itu. Setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku tanpa sengaja, bayangan itu selalu muncul.

"Maafkan aku, Dino. Maaf!" aku mulai mengguman.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Salju masih saja menari-menari di udara, lalu terjatuh dan menyelimuti apa yang ada di bawahnya. Selimut salju yang makin lama makin tebal.

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, meski begitu hatiku menangis. Aku merasakan sakitnya hatiku. Sakit karena telah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku dan sakit karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya.

"Kyoya." Seseorang memasuki kamarku dan aku tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Herbivore?"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku, kehangatan yang sama seperti saat Dino memelukku. Mukuro memelukku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak memberikan perlawanan? Apakah karena pelukannya sama seperti pelukan Dino?

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bahuku. Apakah? Tidak! Tidak mungkin si kepala nanas itu menangis, lagi pula tidak ada alasan kenapa dia harus menangis.

Aku menepis hipotesisku yang bodoh itu. Namun, aku mendengar suara tangis dari belakangku. Mukuro, dia memang menangis. Tapi...kenapa?

"Kyoya," Mukuro berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar,"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang terus-terusan seperti ini. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tolong berhenti. Bukan untukku, bukan untuk Tsuna, bukan untuk Dino, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri."

Mataku terbelalak lebar karena terkejut dengan kata-kata Mukuro. Siapa sangka si kepala nanas bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis di hadapannya. Di hadapan rivalku yang ternyata dapat memahamiku.

"Kau tidak mengerti," ucapku dengan lirih.

"Kau salah, Kyoya. Aku mengerti."

"Tolong. Tinggalkan aku sendirian. Kumohon."

Mukuro hanya diam. Dia masih menangis dan begitu pun diriku. Dia mempererat pelukannya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. "Ti amo, Kyoya." Lalu dia segera pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku melihat meja yang ada di samping ranjangku. Kulihat makananku yang belum tersentuh. Memang, sejak tiga hari yang lalu, aku tidak menyentuh makananku. Bukannya aku tidak mau menyentuhnya, akan tetapi aku terlalu malas untuk menyentuhnya.

(END OF HIBARI'S POV)

ooOoOoo

**NORMAL POV**

Tsuna masih berkutat dengan laporan-laporan yang menggunung di atas mejanya. Sesekali dia menguap karena dia memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Tok, tok, tok..!"

"Masuk!" balas Tsuna dengan singkat setelah medengar ketukan pintu itu.

Pintu itu mulai bergerak terbuka dan tampaklah Sang Mist Guardian berdiri di balik pintu itu. Mukuro melangkah masuk dan segera duduk di hadapan Tsuna.

"Ternyata kau Mukuro-san," ucap tsuna dengan ceria.

Mukuro hanya diam. Tsuna pun mengamati guardiannya itu dan menyadari ekspresi Mukuro yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia terlihat sangat murung. Tsuna menghela nafas. Dia tahu kenapa Mukuro seperti itu.

"Ini semua tentang Hibari-san'kan?" tanya Tsuna tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Sudah empat hari dia tidak tidur sama sekali dan sudah tiga hari dia tidak mau makan. Kalau begini dia akan..."

"Ahh, Mukuro-san jangan berpikir macam-macam. Hibari-san itu kuat. Pasti dia tidak akan apa-apa. Sebentar lagi pasti dia kembali seperti biasanya," ujar Tsuna yang memotong ucapan Mukuro.

Meskipun berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya Tsuna setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Mukuro. Jika terus seperti itu, Hibari tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tsuna benar-benar merindukan sosok Cloud Guardiannya yang lama. Walaupun Hibari ada di tempat itu, tapi dia tetap merasa kehilangan sosok Sang Cloud Guardian.

"Oh, ya, Mukuro-san, tadi aku sudah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter."

"Dokter?"

"Iya. Kesehatan Hibari-san perlu diperiksa."

"Itu hal yang sia-sia. Dia tidak akan sembuh kecuali dia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tahu itukan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Tapi, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Menghidupkan kembali Dino-san adalah hal yanng mustahilkan?"

"Kyoya sangat mencintai orang itu ya?"

"Mukuro-san."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Mukuro berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sang Vongola Decimo.

Setelah Mukuro menghilang dari pandangannya, Tsuna segera menghela nafas. Dia bersadar di kursinya dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Mukuro-san, sebegitu besarkah persaanmu pada Hibari-san? Ah, Dino-san, kau pergi terlalu cepat. Ada orang yang masih sangat membutuhkanmu di sini."

(END OF NORMAL POV)

ooOoOoo

**HIBARI'S POV**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak Mukuro meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku pun telah berhenti menangis.

Aku mentap ke arah langit yang makin gelap. Salju masih saja turun, akan tetapi kali ini lebih lebat. Salju ini, mengingatkanku pada ciuman pertamaku dengan Dino.

Teringat pada orang itu hanya membuat merasa semakin sakit dan hancur.

Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya dan menyelamatkannya seharusnya saat ini aku sedang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Seharusnya saat ini aku bisa melihatnya tertawa.

Saat aku sedang terlarut dalam angan-anganku, aku melihat sesuatu di antara lebatnya salju. Aku melihat Dino berdiri di bawah jendela kamarku.

Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin Dino karena Dino sudah mati. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, lalu kembali melihat ke tempat bayangan Dino berada. Aku melihatnya. Dino.

Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu, aku langsung membalasnya dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba, Dino berlari, seolah-olah dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Dino. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku akan mengejarnya supaya aku bisa bersamanya dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku melalui jendela. Dino tidak bergerak, akan tetapi setibanya aku di atas tanah yang berselimut salju, dia kembali berlari. Aku mengejarnya.

Aku tidak peduli ke mana dia akan membawaku di tengah salju yang lebat ini. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah aku ingin bersama dengan Dino. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin tertawa bersamanya. Aku ingin Dino. Hanya Dino. Pikiranku telah dipenuhi oleh Dino, Dino, dan Dino.

Dino, biarkan aku menyentuhmu sekali lagi.

Aku terus mengejar Dino, menerjang hujan salju yang tak kunjung habis, hinnga akhirnya sampailah kami ke sebuah taman. Taman yang biasanya berwarna-warni oleh indahnya bunga, kini hanya berwarna putih. Taman yang biasanya ramai, kini sepi.

Dingin. Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang sudah tak dapat ditolerir menusuk kulitku hingga menjangkau tulangku. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli karena dengan ini aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling kucintai.

Kulihat Dino yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Kuayunkan kakiku yang mulai membeku untuk mendekati orang yang paling kucintai itu.

Aku teringat pada kenanganku bersamanya di tempat ini beberapa tahun lalu. Keadaanya pun sama, saat itu juga turun salju, tapi tak selebat ini. Saat itu aku tertawa dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Di tengah dinginnya salju, dia memberikan kehangatan padaku. Aku berharap kejadian itu bisa terulang kembali, meski untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dino masih saja tersenyum padaku. Akan tetapi ada yang aneh. Sedari tadi Dino belum meengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Masa bodoh! Aku tah peduli. Yang penting, aku bisa bersama dengan Dino, orang yang paling kucintai.

Aku segera duduk di sebelah Dino. Aku menatap wajah pucat Dino sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku. Dia pun mengelus kepalaku. Kurasakan tangan dinginnya di kepalaku.

"Kyoya, kau pasti sangat lelah," ucap Dino tiba-tiba. Kuberikan sebuah anggukan untuk menjawabnya. Entah kenapa Dino tertawa. Tapi, aku senang sekali karena akhirnya aku bisa mendengar tawanya.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah!"

Dino membimbingku dan berakhirlah kepalaku di atas pangkuannya. Kurasakan tangan Dino membelai rambut hitamku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar merasa senang.

"Kyoya," Dino kembali angkat bicara,"Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Sekarang istirahatlah. Pejamkanlah matamu. Kau tak perlu khawatir, karena saat kau terbangun nanti akau akan berada di sisimu. Setelah itu kita bisa bersama selamanya. Hanya kau dan aku."

Mendengar ucapannya itu aku terkejut. Aku teringat pada bayang-bayang yang selalu muncul saat aku memejamkan mataku. Aku teringat pada ketidakmamuanku untuk membuka mata lagi. Aku tidak ingin tidur.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kyoya, kau menyayangi aku bukan?" tanya Dino. Kali ini aku mengangguk. Aku ingin berbicara, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan istirahatlah."

Aku memang tidak ingin tidur. Namun, Dino ingin aku tidur. Karena dia yang meminta, aku akan tidur. Aku sangat menyanyangi dan mencintainya. Lagi pula sebenarnya, mataku memang minta istirahat, begitu pula tubuhku.

Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan oleh Dino, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi.

Kurasakan mataku yang semakin berat. Aku pun sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan rasa kantuk dan rasa lelahku. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku. Gelap. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya itu datang lagi dan Dino ada di antaranya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Kyoya, ayo ikut aku. Aku sudah menunggumu. Mulai sekarang kita akan bersama selamanya."

Aku meraih tangan Dino. Perlahan kegelapan menelan kami dan setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

(END OF HIBARI'S POV)

ooOoOoo

**NORMAL POV**

"Oya oya, selamat malam, Kyo-." Ucapan Mukuro terpotong saat matanya tidak mendapati sosok Hibari di ruangan itu.

Sang ilusionis itu kembali melihat seisi ruangan. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang masih terbuka. Dia mengamati keadaan di sekitar jendela itu sesaat.

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya.

Mukuro segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Hibari. Dia bergegas untuk mencari Tsuna. Dia pun segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Mukuro cukup yakin bahwa dia bisa menemukan Tsuna di sana.

Sang Mist Guardian membuka pintu ruang makan dengan kasar, sehingga seisi ruangan itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada orang yang membuka intu.

"Nanas, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Gokudera yang rupanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mukuro. Sementara Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Di mana Tsunayoshi?" tanya Mukuro dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa kau mencariku, Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro dapat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya itu. Mukuro segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Tsuna yang ada di sana.

"Kau terlihat panik sekali, Mukuro-san. Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Kyouya-."

"Ada apa dengan Hibari-san?" Tsuna ikut panik.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia pergi ke luar lewat jendela."

Semua orang yang ada di rungan itu terkejut.

"Nanas, kau jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu," ujar Gokudera.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Tiba-tiba Tsuna berlari. dia bergegas menuju kamar Hibari untuk memastikan ucapan Mukuro. Gokudera segera mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di sana, Tsuna melihat ke dalam kamar dan benar saja, Sang Cloud Guardian tidak ada di sana. Lalu, Gokudera segera berjalan menuju jendela kamar Hibari. Dia melihat sesuatu di bingkai jendela itu. Jejak kaki seseorang.

"Jyuudaime, Nanas itu benar. Dan ini tidak bagus," ucap Gokudera setelah melihat langit yang sangat gelap dan juga salju yang masih turun.

"Gokudera-kun, kumpulkan semua guardian yang ada. Kita akan mencari Hibari-san."

ooOoOoo

Pencarian Hibari sudah dimulai. Ryohei, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto pergi ke kota terdekat di sekitar mereka. Tsuna dan Mukuro mencari di sekitar markas mereka.

Hari yang gelap dan bersalju pasti akan menyulitkan pencarian mereka. Jejak kaki yang bisa menjadi petunjuk terbaik, kini sudah tertutupi oleh salju. Tapi, mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan teman mereka berada di tengah hujan salju ini.

Mukuro terus melangkah menembus salju-salju yang dingin. Dia tak tahu lagi harus mencari Hibari di mana lagi. Dia hanya membiarkan kakinya melangkah dan pergi ke mana pun dia mau.

Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat lelah, apalagi dengan hawa dingin seperti ini. Namun, dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia akan menemukan Hibari, orang yang berharga baginya. Dia mulai berpikir apakah yang menyebabkan Hibari kabur begitu saja dan apakah Hibari dapat bertahan di antara salju-salju ini.

Dia berusaha menepis pikirannya yang aneh-aneh dan terus berjalan.

Sesampainya di sebuah taman, kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Taman?" mukuro merasakan degu jantungnya yang menjadi tidak beraturan. Seperti...perasaan buruk.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, dia mulai berjalan lagi. Mukuro pun melihat keadaan di sekitar taman itu. Akan tetapi yang dapat dilihatnya hanya salju. Sama seperti tempat-tempat lain yang telah didatanginya untuk mencari Hibari.

Mukuro yang sudah sangat lelah mencoba mencari sebuah bangku untuk duduk. Dia melihat sebuah bangku, akan tetapi ada yang aneh dengan bangku itu. Ada sesuatu di atas bangku itu.

Mukuro berjalan mendekati bangku itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di atas bangku itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak teratur. Dia melihat sesosok manusia di atas bangku itu.

Dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, dia mencoba membersihkan salju yang menutupi sosok di atas bangku itu.

Air mata Mukuro mengalir. Setetes, dua tetes, makin lama air matanaya makin mengalir dengan deras.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Mukuro mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah halusinasi.

Tapi, tidak ada gunanya. Itu bukan halusinasi. Itu adalah kenyataan. Apa yang dilihatnya bukan tipuan. Dia melihat sosok Hibari Kyoya yang terbujur kaku di atas bangku taman.

Mukuro melihat tubuh hibari yang sudah tak bergerak lagi lalu mengelus pipi ucat Hibari. Dingin. Pipinya dingin sekali.

Air mata Mukuro mulai berjatuhan di atas pipi Hibari. Mukuro mengamati wajah pucat Hibari. Wajah Hibari terlihat begitu damai.

Sang ilusionis itu membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir dingin Hibari.

Kemudian dia segera memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Mukuro membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam air matanya sendiri.

Sekarang dia tahu, inilah yang dirasakan Hibari. Rasa sakit saat kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai dan juga rasa sakit saat gagal melindungi orang yang paling dicintai.

"Kyoya, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya. Diraihnya handphone yang ada di kantong bajunya.

"Tsunayoshi, aku sudah menemukannya."

ooOoOoo

Keesokan harinya Sang Cloud Guardian itu di makamkan. Makamnya berada di samping makam orang yang paling dicintainya, Dino Cavallone.

Mukuro berjongkok di samping makam Hibari sambil membawa setangkai bunga lili putih. Seputih salju yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Dia menyentuh tanah makam Hibari, lalu meletakkan bunga lili itu di atasnya.

"Kyoya, sekarang kau bisa memejamkan matamu. Sekarang kau bisa tidur tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya. Selamat jalan, Kyoya. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia sekarang."

Mukuro mencium batu nisan Hibari. Dingin. Rasanya dingin seperti bibir Hibari saat itu. Sang Mist Guardian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil sembari mengelus nisan itu. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sang Cloud Guardian.

**OWARI**

Hibari: ...

Steve: ...

Hibari: Herbivore, kenapa aku mati dengan cara seperti itu?

Steve: Lalala~ *pura-pura ga denger*

Hibari: *ngangkat tonfa* Kamikurosu!

Steve: Hieee...Ampun Kyou-nii...

Hibari: *death glare*

Steve: Ma-maksudku Kyonkyon, eh, bukan...

Hibari: *pasang kuda-kuda*

Steve: Ampun, Hibari-sama... *ngacir*

Hibari: =.="

Mukuro: *tiba-tiba nongol* Kufufufu...Reader-sama, jangan biarkan dua orang itu menghancurkan mood Anda. Btw, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic abal-abal ini. Jika Reader-sama tidak puas, silakan banting komputer/laptop/hape-nya *digebukin*...oya, jangan lupa REPHIUW...


End file.
